Bandit
"I spend far too much time on here" ~ Bandit About Bandit Bandit '''(full name 'purplebandit3000') 'was a long-time member of the PrequelMemes Server, until he wasn't. Bandit is a person. He lives in a society. He was basically everyone's favorite member prior to his departure. Favorite Star Wars movie: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Favorite Star Wars character: Darth Vader Status: Account Deleted New Account ID: firewolfx#9846 Likes: Good stuff Wars, cricket, Marvel, DC, cartoons, comics, swimming, writing, reading, movies, Reddit, chess, association football (soccer), anime, etc. Dislikes: Bad stuff Trivia * Bandit was born on April 13th and has a younger brother. * He lives in Chennai, which is in South India. * He has lived in California for 5 years and Texas for 4 years. * Bandit has a job where he works at a company for money. Money can be exchanged for goods and services. * He was paranoid about spoilers and would leave the Server when a big movie came out * He is fluent in four languages: English, Tamil, sarcasm, and profanity. Notable quotes ''"(Insert Prequel meme/ quote here)" "You're mum gay lol" "Hahaha nothing gets me harder than dead Younglings" "Despacito" Quotes About Bandit "we can both do it Bandit" ~ Campbell "rip Bandit lmao" ~ Gaige "Bandit you are a nerd." ~ Black "Bandit you penis" ~ Swine "lol Bandit has no life" ~ ''Warriah ''"can you edit bandits page and tell him that we all miss him especially me and I hope he’s doing well" ~ Zek "Stop self-archiving, Bandit!" ~ Everyone History The Superhero Origin Story Bandit joined Sheev's Discord Server on April 18th, 2017. He had The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise from the Reddit April Fool's 2017 event, /r/Place, as his profile picture. He didn't create a Discord account specifically for the PrequelMemes Server, however. His account was created on December 23rd, 2016 at 11:07 PM EST for the Discord Server of /r/teenagers. He had been on Reddit since May 2014. After a stint at a Server for a Place clone, more specifically /r/pxls.space, he decided to bring his shitposting talents to PrequelMemes. His first message on Sheev's Discord Server was an upload of a greentext screencap from 4chan (that he most likely got from /r/4chan) about a PrequelMeme. Bandit's first text message was "this is my favorite discord *(laughing emoji)*" in response to the hilarious memes and convos the other users exchanged. Bandit was a shy lad at first but eventually grew to love talking and memeing alongside fellow Star Wars Prequels fans. He liked talking in Voice Chat and listening to quality music on the Server as well, although people constantly told him that his microphone was utter crap. Perhaps the Archives are Incomplete Bandit's first message to get posted into the old Jedi Archives (now Server Archives) which wasn't deleted later, happened on May 12th, 2017. It was him saying "time for the Jedi to end" (as Lord Vader) in response to Angus asking the users what time it was. His first archived message was a Sequelmeme. For shame. Nazi Moderator Bandit was promoted to a Moderator on May 27th, 2017. He had a tendency to constantly post stupid messages of himself into The Jedi Archives as a mod to compensate for his lack of a big willy. He was demoted along with the rest of the mod team as part of The Great Mod Purge (also known as The Mod Rennaisance) of October 18th, 2017 when the Admins Executed Order 66 on all the mods. Bandit decided not to reapply, and that's all there is to say about that. Post-mod Activities Although technically a former mod, and therefore Force Ghost, Bandit declined the role because he didn't like the color. The Discord Family Tree saw early, early, early beginnings on January 8th, 2018 when Bandit asked Gaige to be his sister as he did not have one. Bandit got the Section Ratio General role (level 70) two days later, on January 10th, 2018. He was the first person to get this role. However, that role has now moved up to level 93, which means he has all roles up to the IG-100 MagnaGuard Droid role. Bandit participated in the Great Gus Revolution (AKA the Gus Civil War) and was pro-Gus. Bandit also participated in the NationStates Craze and had not one, but four States. Pack Your Things. We're Leaving (and Rejoining) Things were going okay at the start of 2018. Then, in an unfortunate incident, Bandit decided it was time to abandon ship and left the Server on January 19th, 2018. However, Bandit returned on March 30th, 2018. This made everyone overjoyed and everything was right with the world. Little did they know at the time that Bandit would leave again, without returning. *Insert ominous music here* Initiate & Events Bandit was Poe Dameron during the Server's April Fool's event when everything became Sequelmemes themed. He got the Sith Initiate role back on April 8th, 2018 and made a promise to never self-archive again. Please help Bandit in his ongoing battle against self-archiving by not asking him to archive. (Unless it's a memorial video for Kiefer Sutherland the fish). May his soul rest in peace. Bandit was the son of Angie and Swine in the Discord Family Tree, which is pretty much dead now. Gaige was his sister and his brothers were TimTam and CloneBoyOllie. Bandit changed his profile picture and name to Thanos on April 18th, 2018 in anticipation of Avengers: Infinity War. Others followed suit and became Marvel characters as well, resulting in a Marvel Movement. Therefore, Bandit was a pioneer, from a certain point of view. Bandit was a member of Weebkanda (formerly The Weeb Federation) in the Geonisian Arena event (which is also on hiatus forever). He has never won, though. Bandit was also the unofficial official Spokesperson for Weebkanda and Assistant to the Regional Manager. Bandit Memes Bandit revealed his face to the Server for the first time around late April which was a huge blunder because he got memed into oblivion. A lot of these memes were courtesy of Caleb. Current Shenanigans Bandit liked to get along with everyone on the Server. At least, he thought he was, but it turns out certain people didn't like him. Bandit often stayed up late until 1 or 2 AM on Discord because he likes talking to his friends and may possibly need therapy. Throughout his time on the Server, gaining experience points (XP) was his specialty. It was super easy, barely an inconvenience. On August 7th, 2018, Bandit became the first user to get to Level 80 (Grapple Droid). This immediately caused all the roles to get reshuffled, and Grapple Droid is now nonexistent. Time to Abandon Server On August 18th, 2018, Bandit left the Server for no reason (basically shits and giggles) and rejoined immediately. This meant he was deprived of access to Initiate chat. Lost his Initiate role, Bandit had. How embarrassing. Four days later, after gaining 1035076 XP at Level 80, Bandit would delete his Discord account, never to be seen again. He went out on top as the highest ranked user on Sheev's Discord. His time on the Server was over. Contributions Aside from his shitposting, witty comments, and extremely high intellect, Bandit had made some contributions to the Server. Bandit and Jay Caf (a former user) teamed up to create the Bohemian Tragedy, a PrequelMemes parody of Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. (This is funny because now Bandit is also a former user). This command was later added by Younglings. To view the lyrics (which are split into two parts), type the !bohemian and !rhapsody commands in the #sheevposting channel of the Discord Server. Former user Jay Caf also discussed with Bandit in DMs about the prospect of creating a family tree for the Server on January 12th, 2018. Bandit had also posted some of his artwork (shitposts made with MS Paint) to the Server's art channel (#fine-art-collection). Additionally, Bandit has submitted memes to the subreddit, /r/PrequelMemes, some of which even got a few upvotes. Yay karma! Imaginary internet points are tight! Other Accounts Apart from Discord, Bandit also has accounts on the following sites because he has no life: Reddit YouTube FanFiction Steam Twitch MyAnimeList These are now the places where Bandit can be contacted, as Bandit's Discord account is no more. The End Well, congratulations! You finished reading Bandit's profile! Now, what's the next step of your master plan? Read it again Become an Honorary Sheev's Discord Member™ Listen to a Story Browse PrequelMemes Go back to the Homepage View all Wiki Members Access the Super Mega Ultra Top-Secret Sheev's Discord Leaderboard Watch Backstroke of the West On August 22nd, 2018, Bandit left the PrequelMemes Server, never to be seen again. He also deleted his Discord account. This means he can't come back. Ever... That was, until September 22nd, 2018 when he rejoined the Sheev's Discord with a new account, firewolfx (created on 9/11). He was welcomed back with open arms and they all lived happily ever after. On October 31st, 2018 (Halloween), Bandit AKA firewolfx left Sheev's Discord for good (for realsies this time), leaving behind many friends. You can send Bandit a friend request at firewolfx#9846. His DMs are always open. He can also be found in the FlareTV Discord Server. This Wiki Page is copyrighted by the Sheev's Discord Wiki for the private viewing, reading, and use of the Sheev's Discord members. Any other use of Bandit's Wiki Page or any pictures, descriptions, or accounts of the page without the Sheev's Discord Owner's express written consent is prohibited. The End. Category:Former Members